


Light and Dark

by KittyKitty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: #IDK, #first fic, #like really really short, #really short, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKitty/pseuds/KittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Will helps pull Nico out of his hopeless swirl of depression and Nico's feelings during that time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an old work I had saved, then I realized how applicable it is to Solangelo, so I changed it, and here it is!  
> I don't know what I'm doing.

It was the day I was crushed that I found my hope, my salvation.

With the horrid images of my past flashing before my eyes again, and again, and again. I huddle inside my arms, yearning to block them out.

But they return over and over. Coming and coming like the rain that pours down around me, relentlessly beating down on me.

Then the rain stopped. The horror, the darkness ebbed away. I looked up; greeted by a smiling face. An angel. It had to be.

An angel telling me to come. Come, we’ll find you a home. The voice, so warm, left me no choice.

I followed, and the Angel gave its name; _Will_ , and wan't to know mine.  Wants to know me

 I can't say it. I have no self, not that I remember.

Only a smile greets my shame. He will find me one, he promises.

_Will_

He fills my head as I drift into my first peaceful sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the original form of the poem that I changed into Solangelo

There is only dark

Not even the slightest prick of light can get to me

I want it out

all the darkness

But I cannot block the world

not forever

not the harsh, cruel world

I can feel the ground under me

the rain around me

hear the people

Then the rain stops

I am scared, but then the fear is gone

The dark releases me I look up and am blinded by a smile

a brilliant smile saying come

Come with me

Let’s find you a home

So I do

I follow the voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.  
> Opinions? I'd love to hear what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the next chapter is basically the original form of this, which I had as a poem before I adapted it to a very short story.


End file.
